


a park? really?

by stars_and_wishes



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Nonbinary Lake, Other, a stupid fluff oneshot again, i have thoughts and i will write them down, jesslake fills the brain once again, not my problem, they might not be well written but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_and_wishes/pseuds/stars_and_wishes
Summary: hello hi have some jesslake doing completely normal things bc i cannot control myself. or- jesslake go to a store and other mundane places (also sorry its so short, my brain can only function for so long)
Relationships: Jesse Cosay & Lake | Mirror Tulip, Jesse Cosay/Lake | Mirror Tulip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	a park? really?

“Ughh, which aisle is it?? Damn place is a labyrinth.”

Mrs. Cosay had sent Lake and Jesse out to buy flour for dinner, which wasn’t the best of ideas in hindsight, seeing as the two teens were entirely lost in the grocery store. Lake swatting away any and every employee that tried to assist didn’t help either.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ll find it eventually.” Jesse attempted to calm them down. “Hopefully.”

“We’ve been in here for HOURS Jesse. HOURS. It seriously can’t be that hard to find some f- Oh.”

Lake glanced upwards at the sign in front of them. It spelled “Flour and sugars” in big bold letters. Jesse looked relieved while his counterpart was seething with rage. They paid for the flour and left, Lake grumbling the whole way.

Jesse threw his arm around their shoulder, “C’monnn, lighten up! You could call this a bonding experience!” He waved his other arm for dramatic effect.

“An infuriating bonding experience if you ask me”, Lake softened their expression a bit.

“Tell you what, I’ll make it up to you! We still have some time before we have to go back home, I know this super cool place we could hang out for a bit.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tadaaaaaaaaaa!”

The two walked into a small park, being serenaded by bird songs and children screaming. The greenery was nice, well, as much greenery as there could be in typical Arizona parks.

“This is your idea of a ‘super cool place’?” Lake chuckled lightly and wandered to a nearby arched bridge.

“Hey, I think it’s pretty neat! I used to go here with my family a lot.” Jesse playfully shot back.

The two leaned over the bridge in silence. It was around sunset, so the light shone warmly on their surroundings.

“Your family is so…. nice to me. I really don’t know how I could ever repay you guys for letting me stay with you.” Lake stared into the small stream below.

“You know we love to have you around.” 

Lake sighed, “Can’t help but feel like a burden sometimes.”

“Come on, don’t think that way! Let’s see... my mom absolutely loves it when you help her out, especially with cooking or chores when she has work,” Jesse started counting on his fingers, “You help out my dad with his projects, you help rearrange furniture sometimes, and Nate adores you!

“Hmm, who am I forgetting….. Oh yeah! Me!” Jesse grinned and pointed to himself, ”I really like you too!”

Lake had to look away for a moment, a bit flustered by his enthusiasm, then softly muttered, “Uh... yeah, I guess I kinda like you too.”

“Is that all I’m gonna get? After everything I’ve done for you?” Jesse pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

Lake laughed and ruffled his hair, “I was just kidding you dork, of course I like you!”

“Yes!! I have earned the favor of the mighty Lake!!” Jesse happily threw his arms around them, swinging the grocery bag a bit.

Lake glanced at the swinging bag, “Oh yeah. We should probably get home. Your mom’s gonna be pissed.”

“She won’t be that mad, it was only a few extra hours.” Jesse laughed worriedly.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Where have you two been?”

The two nervously laughed, a small bit worried for their lives.

Mrs. Cosay shook her head and gave an exasperated smile, “No matter, you kids came home just in time. Lake, would you mind setting the table for me? Jesse, go do your homework.”

Lake smirked as Jesse incredulously stared at them, “I’d love to, Mrs. Cosay.”

“Wh- Hey! Can I help with dinner too?”

Mrs. Cosay replied, “Sure you can, after you finish your homework.”

Jesse groaned and begrudgingly walked back to his room as Lake playfully stuck their tongue out at him.

**Author's Note:**

> man these two are soft, there arent enough fluffy jesslake fics around here  
> (if you cant find your happiness, you create it)


End file.
